Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Mayor Fred Jones Sr. (Fred's Dad) *Sheriff Stone *Mystery Incs. Parents *Professor Pericles Main Villains *Slime Mutant (called a Slime Monster in the game) *Gator Person (2 of them were enemies and 1 was not a boss) *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horffico *Ghost Girl (called Ghost Of Alice May in the game) *The Phantom (not confused to the white ghost who was also called the Phantom who was seen in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *The Gnome *Humungonauts *The Frighthound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *The Cicada Monster *Devil Ghost *Cat Monsters Baddies *Caterpillar *Mechanical Gator *Giant Fly *Rat *Wolf *Wasp *Mini Ghost Truck *Toy Monkey Playing Drums *Que Horffico's Minions (look like humanoid tiki creatures) *Bat *Crab *Mini Gnome *Mini Bulldozer *Mechanical Spider *Giant Cicada *Dog *Char Gar Gothakon's Minions (a bunch of bodyless creatures with tentacles) Costumes from the Museum *Slime Mutant *Gator Person (only 1 costume for the Gator Person) *Ghost Truck (not really a real Giant Truck and does not have the Ghost Truck-Driver) *Man-Crab *Que Horffico (also has the tiki creatures in the Horffico's area) *Ghost Girl *The Phantom *Gnome *Humungonuts (only the green one is in the musuem, but not the red one) *Fright Hound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *The Cicada Monster *Pirate wolf Weapons for the player *Umbrella *Ham *Balloon Animal *Shish-ka-bob *Frying pan Weapons for the monsters *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Golf Club *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horffico - Creepy Hands *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Bare Hands *Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth And Claws *Vampire - Clawed Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles *Cicada Monster - Bug Arms *Cat Monsters - Roboclaws Costumes that may or may not be seen *Charlie the Haunted Robot *Space Kook *Miner 49er *The Creeper *The Luna Ghost *Captain Cutler's Ghost *Giggling Green Ghost Monsters unmasked *Slime Monster - Raffalo *Gator Person - Grady G, Greta G, and Gunther G *Ghost Truck - Ladderton *Man-Crab - Coleman *Que Horiffico - Mary-Ann *Ghost Girl - Alice May *Phantom - Daniel P *Gnome - Gil *Humungonuats - Max and Jax *Fright hound - Jason's Mom *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E.Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam Other characters *Jason *Thorn *Professor Pericles (a talking parrot) *Amanda *A.P. Lovercraft Bosses *Slime Mutant *2 Gator People *Ghost Truck Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horiffico *Ghost Girl *Phantom *Gnome *2 Humungonuats *Fright Hound *Vampire *Pirate Wolf (All Characters) *Howlons *Blast Truck Driver *Police Demon *Devil Ghost *Cat Monsters *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Creature Trophies *Mayor Jones (Brad Chiles/Mr. E) *Sheriff Stone *Fred *Angie Dinkley *Angel Dynamite (Cassidy Williams) *Velma *Colton Rogers (Ricky Owens) *Skipper Shelton *Scooby *Nan Blake (Judy Reeves) *Thorn (Sally McKnight) *Franklin Fruitmeir *Professor Pericles *Charley the Robot *Miner 49er *Captain Cutler Trivia Fantzee Pants's name was mispelled that was called Fantzee Pantzee